


Hope

by AsherTheGay



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V2
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hope kink, I swear, M/M, Mpreg, Not Satire, Sex, Smexy times, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGay/pseuds/AsherTheGay
Summary: Nagito decides to have fun with Hajime.





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito looked at his boyf. Hajime was hella hot. "Nagito.. your hope.. It is so inspiring." Nagito popped a boner. "MMMM yes Hajime. "  
Hajime put his diddley dong into Nagito. Nagito mooooooned. "Oh yes. Bb harder." whipped cream fell from the diddley dongs. "Thank Baby." Nagito said. "Welc other baby." 

A couple days later.. Nagito got an important message from thy doctor. "Ur pregnant, Hope baby." The doctor saidd. "WHAT? i cant be preggers. wtf." Nagito exclaimed in fear. "But you are, bitch. deal with it." Nagito screamed. The doctor died from his ears exploding. Nagito was loud.

"..Hajime.. we gotta talk." Nagito looked at his hope daddy. "I'm pregnant... and the baby is....John Cena. Jk, its urs." Hajime was confused. "Ur a dude. How is that possible? You ain't got the goods to do that." "r u happy?". Nagito was also confused but he had hope! Nagito popped a boner. "You..were thinking about hope again.. right'. Nagito innocently nodded and blew Hajime.

 

Nagito gave birth. They named the baby, Hope. Hope was cute. SHe was such a good girl. But Nagito didnt get the smexy times cause of her being so damn loud. So they snuck to Chiakis house and hecced there. Chiaki was dissapointed in everyone

the end


	2. Nagito has some fun with his bb daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a serious fiction. It took me so many hours to make (10 minutes). Plez support my hard work. Thanks.

Nagito looked at his boyfriend. It was time to propose. It had to be perfect. They had a baby..They had a Chiaki. They had a house. All good things for marriage. Ummmmmmmmmmm. Nagito held his baby. "Hope.. your dad is gonna marry your other dad. Isn't that great? Then we can have all of..Oh yeah. I forgot that you're a baby n I can't talk about the..Fun times that me and Hajime have. Not that we're not having fun times with you. Cause you're really fun. But uhhhhhhhh.... Sex. I'm talking about sex. Sorry Hope. Oh yeah.. You're not even a year old." Hope wiggled her eyebrows.

Nagito was SHooketh. He couldn't believe that his bb girl heccing wiggled her eyebrows. "God dammit. Don't repeat me, baby". "Goddammit!" Hope shouted. "Hope..NO. Stop. ifhuifahuf. Imma just go plan that marriage now.". He sat his baby down onto the crib. He walked away. 

Hajime had a long day at his work. He was tired, and gay. Chiaki wouldn't let them fuck at her house anymore. He had to fuck at Sodas house. Which kinda sucked.. but it was chill. Soda didn't give a flying heck. As long as his room was clean, it was Gucci. Hajime came home to his boyfriend uh proposing. 

"OMG YES DADDY. I mean Nagito. Yes." Hajime shouted. Nagito was happy. He got a fiance. "HEck yes. Im a married man. take that bitches." "..Did you only marry me for the bitches?". Hajime glared at his boyf. "Yes."..... "Oh. Okay. Sweet cause same. and cause we got a baby."

Then they fucked some more.

NAGITO FELL DOWN THE STAIRS

BRO WAS MAD. I mean Hajime was sad. "I warned about them stairs.. Damn. You weren't holding the babe so its gucci but like don't die thx". "Oh thanks for caring about me papi. I got the terrible luck, u know?". 

Hajime nodded. "Okay bb. It is chill. Ily." Nagito said ily2.

True love

The end. Kinda. till the next chapter.


	3. The wedding

Nagito looked at his Fiance. He was marrying a smexy man. Nagito tried to keep his mind far from hope. He didn't need a boner on his wedding day.

 

"NagitooO! Hey! Let's fuck." Ibuki shouted. "Kk." THey fucked. Hajime caught them. he got the boner. "Nagito.. is cheating? WIth Ibuki? Wtf? It's kinda hot."

They had a threesome.  
The end

oh and they got married

Voila.


	4. Chapter 4

The reception thingie happened. The singer started singing. "Please stop calling me gay  
I touched a willy in high school once  
And it was just a little mistake  
So please stop calling me gay

I swear I love vagina  
And I love to touch that pussy  
I kissed two girls before and it felt really good  
Because they were women and not men  
'cause I'm not gay  
Penises are for faggots  
Penises are for gays  
Penises are disgusting  
So please stop calling me gay  
I love to have sex  
With women with big breasts  
I don't have sex with men  
'cause if I did that would make me gay  
(Yeah)

 

Please stop calling me gay  
Please stop calling me gay  
You are hurting my feelings  
Please stop calling me gay" 

 

Nagito was so happy. Teruteru had a great voice. Hope giggled at her family. Nagito then left with Hajime and fucked Teruteru. The end


	5. mm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring my friend into this fanfic cause he begged.

Nagito was having sex with some rando named Jace. The whipped cream fell out of their sticks. "MMMM daddy. Except not cause Hajime is my daddy." Jace left to go put some whipped cream on his boyfriend. 

Hajime found out about their sexcapades. He was jelly. His boyf got some without him. Hajime went up to Nagito. "We got a child. You cheating on me with hot man. How dare? We just got married..How could you do this?". "Hajime... I literally fucked Ibuki.. In front of you." Hajime shrugged. "Tomato, Tomato."

Hope cried. "Daddy, stop yelling." "You're like two months old. WHat the fuk." Hajime was confused. His infant was speaking. What a smart child.


End file.
